


More Than An Echo

by steampunkmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot set after the events of the season 8 finale. Dean and Cas have a conversation which leads to some important confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than An Echo

                The Bunker (or as Dean likes to think of it their 'Awesome Secret Lair') is strangely quiet.  Not that the former headquarters of the Men of Letters is ever much of a riot, but they currently have several houseguests.  Sam, Kevin, Cas, hell even Garth is around here somewhere.

                Dean meanders down one of the many marble tiled hallways, beer in hand, wondering where everyone is.  He comes across an open doorway.  Cas sits cross legged on his bed in a gray shirt and sweats looking completely out of place.  Dean freezes unconsciously watching the former angel.  His dark hair sticks up everywhere and his blue eyes hide behind closed lids.  Dean wonders if Cas is meditating or praying.  Of course who is there to pray to now?  Heaven's pearly gates are shut.   

                Cas finally senses his presence and opens his eyes.  Dean doesn't want to get caught here.  He has been avoiding Cas for weeks.  The idiot screwed up again leaving him high and dry and Dean is pissed.  He doesn't understand why he always forgives Cas.  No one else gets so many second chances except Sam.  But that’s his brother so it doesn't count.

                "You're Dean right?"

                This is another problem.  Ever since he fell Cas has been a little fuzzy on the details.  Some days he's Cas, others he's more like Cas' echo.  It is hard to be angry at someone who doesn’t remember why you're angry at them. 

                "Yeah I'm Dean."

                Cas smiles slightly which is odd in its own right. "Yes, I remember you're my friend."

                Dean nods unsure what else to do.  He steps further into the room.  The shirt clings to the muscles of Cas' chest.  He always notices these things about the angel. 

                Cas blinks slowly, then Dean sees true recognition in his eyes.  He is his Cas again.

                "You look tired." he says, wanting to break the oppressive silence which lives between them.

                Cas nods, "I don't know how to sleep.  It's proving difficult to adjust to."

                How to fall asleep isn't something he's ever thought about before.  Normally Dean resorts to copious amounts of alcohol, but that probably isn't what he should recommend.  Switching species must be hell.  Dean wouldn't know what he'd do in Cas' place.  He sighs and sits down next to him.  They don't look at each other for a minute.

                "I wanted to come." says Cas finally.

                Dean waits.

                "When you prayed to me," he continues, "I wanted to help.  But Naomi was watching you.  If I came while the Angel Tablet was still in my possession we'd both be dead.  Naomi understood your importance to me."

                Dean ignores the way his heart muscles contract at that statement.  He turns to him, green eyes meeting electric blue. "What do you mean?"

                It isn't a question he should ask.  Too much he wants to repress hangs on the answer.  The things which pop into his head when he's thinking of nothing at all.  The thoughts that scare him.

                Cas hesitates before answering, "Because you're _my_ human."

                Dean's eyes lower to his lips, he leans forward pulled by the gravitational force which is Cas.   The last lucid part of his mind screams 'abort mission'.  Dean ignores this.

                Cas clears the distance between them.  Four years of betrayal, anger, and pure want spill over.   Dean's fingers dig into Cas' shoulders pulling him closer.  Lips crush together.   Bodies move against each other.   It's all a bit of a mess, but it's good.   They collapse backwards.  Cas' weight pins him down.   Hands slide under Dean's shirt running over tight skin. 

                "The door." he remembers.  Thinking is difficult. 

                Across the room the door slams closed of its own accord.  Dean's eyes widen focusing back on Cas, who smirks. 

                "Remind me to ask about that…tomorrow."  


End file.
